Threads of Fate: Big O
by LiaFlowers
Summary: Hey all i finished th fifth chapter and there are so many twists that i was shocked. Their long but hey it keeps ppl on the edge of their seat. R/R cause its Bout It! LOL ^_~ I finally got the link to my site fixed mai bad ^_^()
1. Past Catches Present

Disclaimer: None of the characters are rightfully mine except the ones I have added. Blah blah blah. You should know it already.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-The Past Catches The Present_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
"Dorothy?" Roger shook the android's shoulder tentively.  
  
"Yes, Roger?" Dorothy turned her head towards him her eyes void on her angelic face.  
  
"What's wrong with you, you've been sitting at the piano staring at it for about a half hour." Roger stated.  
  
" I was contemplating over the events that happened yesterday."  
  
Roger shifted uncomfortably at the mention of yesterday. His arm still ached from the wound he recieved from RD. It filled him with dread thinking of how RD tried to destroy him, and he just couldn't hurt her because she had Dorothy's face. Ironically, Dorothy literally popped up and saved his life. As he climbed inside Big O and was informed of the 3 dueces coming on shore toward Paradigm City he wondered how he could fight them in his present state. Dorothy seemed to know this and became his right arm. When Roger glanced at her a strange thing dawned at him. He realized how much he cared and needed Dorothy beside him. Even though she wasn't a real woman he enjoyed her company.  
  
"So what have you figured out?" Roger asked.  
  
"When I begin to analyze all I know, all there is are questions, which I don't know the answers to. The harder I try to come to a conclusion, it just goes circulary."  
  
"And in english it means?"  
  
"I mean that I don't know anything and when I try to figure something out I just go in a circle to where I was before."  
  
"Why don't you help Norman make repairs and check over Big O. He was worried about you this morning when you didn't apear for breakfast."  
  
Dorothy shifted her eyes the other way which was so humanlike Roger felt unnerved by it. "Are you worried about me Roger?"  
  
Roger paused and took a long sip of his coffee, "Of course I'm worried about you Dorothy. Your a very important asset to this household."  
  
Dorothy's eyes found their way back to Roger, "Asset?"  
  
Roger was already unnerved and something in the back of his head seemed to snap. "What the hell do you think I mean?"  
  
"It sounds like your referring me to a object or tool." Dorothy said in her usaul monotonous voice which made Roger turn the other way.  
  
"Well, you are an android." He said coldly while walking away.  
  
BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_  
  
"Is something wrong with you Dorothy?" Norman asked.  
  
"What makes you ask me that?"  
  
"Well, you are quiet but today you won't even talk or do anything without being spoken to. Your usaully eager to help with this or that and I can talk to you about music or Master Roger's poor taste in clothes."  
  
Dorothy looked down at her feet which didn't bother Norman, for he felt she was special for an android. In fact he held a sort of fatherly love towards Dorothy because she seemed quite alive to him.  
  
"Well, I am an Android." her monotonous voice lowly droned.  
  
Norman stopped fideling the circuits he was checking and turned to face her fully. "What kind of ridiculous rubbish is that? I would have never thought I would hear words like that come form you."  
  
Dorothy stood there passively and expressionless, but Norman wouldn't give up so easily. "Dorothy," He sighed "did somebody tell you or make you feel lesser than yourself because your an android."  
  
Dorothy didn't reply, instead she placed the box of heavy tools she had been holding for Norman down and began to walk away. "I have other chores I must attend to, excuse me Norman."  
  
Norman watched her with concern etched deeply in his face. "What's happening to them?" he whispered under his breath.  
  
BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_  
  
Dorothy put on her cape and picked up her large picnic basket. She was walking past the living room door and noticed movemnet out of the corner of her visual sensers that looked like eyes. She studied the scene closer and saw Roger sitting by the phone rubbing his arm with a queerist look in his eye's. She was going to ask him if he wanted her to change the bandages, but continued to make her way to the door instead.  
  
She wondered on her walk to the store how Roger got the injury which he seemed so nonchalant about. It was obvious though that ever since the day he recieved that wound he had started acting differently towards her. She pushed the thoughts away and carefully picked through the store gathering the suplies Norman had listed.  
  
"Dorothy Wayneright?" A subtle yet masculine voice asked.  
  
Dorothy looked to see Oliver, a poor sax musician engaged to a beautiful blind girl, whom Dorothy meet on Heaven's Day. They both didn't notice the young woman passing by the aisle pause as if the mention of Dorothy's name startled her. Dorothy mimicked a smile and nodded in recognition.   
  
"What a pleasent surprise to see you here." Oliver smiled warmly.  
  
"Yes, how are you Oliver." Dorothy said mechanically.  
  
"I'm just wonderful I've made a good amount of money playing in a jazz band now."  
  
"That's wonnderful how is Laura." Dorothy asked and was genuinely interested for Laura was her only real friend in all of Paradign.  
  
"She's got a strip throat unfortuneatly and is running a fever." Dorothy's smile went back into a line quickly. "Unfortunately I'll have to cancel an important gig I had with the band at a restaurant this evening."  
  
"Why don't I go over and take care of Laura so that you can go to the gig."  
  
"What?! No way I can't impose such a responsibility on you." Oliver shook his head vigorously, "Besides Roger might need you."  
  
"I'll go home and call you if Roger doesn't need my assistance. So if its no trouble I'll go care for Laura." Dorothy suggested.  
  
"Really, Laura would like to see you anyway. Oh Dorothy, your wonderful, sometimes I forget your an android. I have to be leaving now if I want to spend some time with Laura before I have to go to my gig." Oliver planted a peck on Dorothy's cheek and was out the door.  
  
She stood there with a jar of green olives in her hand gripping it tightly. 'Just an android.' the thought raced through her mind. The jar of olives shattered in her grip and splattered onto the floor. She seemed to snap out of her reverie and she looked down at the mess surprised.  
  
The young lady was leaning against the side of the aisle out of sight but in earshot and she guessed very well what had happened. A boy who worked there began to rush over having heard the mess also. She stuck her arm out and it stopped him abruptly, and he was about to protest when he saw the money in her hand.  
  
"Tell the young lady not to worry about it." She said and the boy took the money willingly seeing it was worth a lot more than a bottle of olives.   
  
Dorothy saw the boy come around the corner and began to apologize but he raised his hand to cut her off. "Don't worry about it."  
  
Dorothy made it back to the house and as she entered her sensors alerted her to a sweet aroma in the air and analyzed it to be perfume. Dorothy walked to the door of the living room and heard a woman's laughter ring from inside.  
  
"Frankly Roger I don't know what kept you so long from asking me before."  
  
"I was always busy with one case or another, but I'm free now."  
  
"Mmmm. Aren't you though," she said flirtatiously, "I was beginning to worry that you fell in love with that silly android."  
  
Dorothy looked around the corner to see Angel that horrid blonde with her arms around Roger and his around her waist. Their faces were too close as they began to laugh at Angels last coment. Dorothy backed against the wall and brought her hand to her chest. She didn't feel a heart beat and it made her feel strangely despaired. Their laughter seemed to echo through he metal skull and linger even as it ended.  
  
"Pick me at 8:00 then in your long Griffin." Angel said softly.  
  
Dorothy ran away, and went to the Butler pantry to use the phone and called Oliver. As she was hanging up Norman came into the room.  
  
"Who was that?" he inquired.  
  
"That was Oliver, remember Roger and I told you about him. His fiancee Laura is sick and I'm goning to go and watch her for him as he goes to do this big gig in some restaurant."  
  
"That's nice of you would you like me to make you some soup to take her."   
  
"No thank you Norman. I already have soup ingredients so I can make it over there."  
  
"Does Master Roger know?" Norman raised an eyebrow.  
  
Dorothy paused, "Roger will be occupied this evening so I believe it doesn't really matter."  
  
BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_  
  
In a large mansion two figures stood in an elaboratly furnished room. The room was richly ornate and a fire burned in a hearth at the end of the room casting menacing shadows. A slim woman and a man conversed before it.  
  
"You useless, incompotent, and pathetic fool!" She cried.  
  
"There is no need for name calling," said a thin, lanky blonde man who ran a comb through his hair coolly. "Are you sure you heard right."  
  
The lady from the store stood there fuming and you could practically feel her anger coming from her like vibrations. She was a beautiful woman with wavy dark hair and a slim curvy body. She wore a long black skirt with a slit that came up to her thigh, and a thin sweater which its color was black laced with light brown with cowl neck without any sleeves. She was on the man in a flash her white hand grabbed him by the collar and lifted him off the ground.  
  
"How dare you speak to me like that." she hissed through her teeth, "I got you out of trouble and back on the streets and all I ask from you is a few favors. I know what I heard and don't you dare disrespect me like that again." She dropped him and he fell backward onto the ground.  
  
"F...f....forgive me Ma'am." he stuttered fearfully.  
  
She brought her hands to her face and took a deep breath. She offered her hand to him and helped him up. "No, forgive me." she sighed, "I'm a bit high strung and disapointed with you, Beck."  
  
Beck smoothed out his shirt and suit with a smile. "I won't fail you again beautiful."  
  
She crossed her arms and seemed not to be listening. "I have the andriod prototype and the second now that I know it isn't the first. I have created a new surprise and I'll assign it to be the head of the operations."  
  
"What?" Beck said dismayed, "My men only take orders from me."  
  
She narrowed her eyes into slits and stared at him coldly. "Don't push it Beck. I fund you with the money and supplies you need. So you had better start making yourself useful. I forgive you because you managed to get ahold of the second android even if it was heavily damaged. I'm still unnerved by the fact you misinformed me when you told me it was the one."  
  
"So now what am I to tell my men." Beck asked.  
  
"Tell them to relax and have fun this week and make sure they stay out of trouble this time." With that she turned and left the room.  
  
_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_  
  
Roger was straightening his suit in front of a mirror and then he looked through his ties till he came to one in peticular. He removed it from the bar he placed them on and stared at it. It was the tie Dorothy got him for Heavens Day. It was a very nicc tie a silky material and a perfect, comfortable fit. He placed it back and grabbed a different one though because he feelt strangely depressed when holding it.  
  
"Master Roger?"  
  
"Yes Norman." Roger continued to put on his tie.  
  
"I'm concerned for you and Dorothy sir." Norman said steadily.  
  
Roger turned to face him. "Why."  
  
"Well sir, you've two seemed to be acting strangely ever since yesterday, what exactly happened? You made me throughily check Big O for any damages and I found nothing."  
  
Roger's eye widened in surprise. "I guess I should tell you.  
  
'I was confronted by another android that day and it was Dorothy. At least she looked exactly like Dorothy. She called herself RD, Red Destiny, and she said it was her destiny to destroy me. She said it was the will of God. I tryed to get away from her I said, 'Dorothy stop it, its me!' I began to think all was hopeless when out from the ground came Big O and Dorothy was inside of it waiting for me. The real Dorothy because she didn't try to hurt me. She informed that Big O came here on its own. Then came those other Dueces and I was filled with exhileration. As we faced the other dueces I shouted showtime. Dorothy supported me by helping me control Big O then something strange happened.   
  
'Big O didn't react instead something malfunctioned. 'Error, Danger' was repeated on the screen and then it began to shake. Dorothy began screaming hysterically, something you wouldn't expect from an andriod, she clutched her head and crumpled to the floor. There were sparks and electricity that flashed on the controls. Big O fell over into the water and as I waited there helplessly for them to pounce on me nothing happened and then everything came back on line. I climbed out of the water and they were gone. As soon as I returned here Dorothy had come to and didn't seem to remember anything."  
  
"Pehaps she does remember sir. Why has she been acting so strangely?" Norman pressed.  
  
Roger placed his hands in his pockets and closed his eyes. "Its most likely my fault, I said a few things that weren't very knid."  
  
"So it was you." Norman shook his head.  
  
"Yes," Roger said regretfully, "I'm afraid so. I will be having dinner with Angel, Patricia Lovejoy, or Casey Jemkins whoever the hell she is. I'm going more for business than pleasure. I think she knows more than she lets on."  
  
"Be careful around that one sir." Norman warned.  
  
_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_  
  
"I would like some information." Says a young man with a strong voice.  
  
Big Ear looked over the man standing before him. A handsome boy and a lot younger then he expected. He sounded so much older and powerful on the phone, but he wasn't like his voice at all. His hair was a dark blonde and he was slim, but obviously a bit built showed by his tight black sweater. He wore a nice pair of kahkee's with shined up pointed black dress shoes. he wore a round stone like earring in his left ear, that was also black, and wore a black glove on his right hand.  
  
"Your my client D, I presume." Big Ear said a bit skeptically.  
  
D took a seat next to him quietly glancing at the bartender uneasily. "Aren't you quick." D said a bit sarcastically.  
  
Ear grimaced and knew that the sooner he said what had to be said the sooner D would leave. "I don't know anything maybe I need something to jumpstart my memory."  
  
D reached into his pocket and pulled out a large fold of bills. Ear widened his eyes, where did he get all that money? Ear took it and placed it inside the side of his suit.  
  
"Well, I have known about this android for some time now."  
  
"Tell me everything you know." D said.  
  
_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_  
  
Roger opened the passenger door to the new Griffin so that Angel could climb out. She wore her usaul pink on a nice dress with no sleeves that cut down low and came to her knees. It had sequence that sparkled when she moved. She looked at the name on the front of the restaurant that was in big blue lights that read: The Bluelight Room.   
  
"Nice," Angel smiled, "I heard they were playing a jazz band tonight."  
  
As they took their seats near the stage of the band, which wasn't out yet, Roger contemplated on the best way to bring up certain questions during the dinner. The waiter brought them their water and gave them their menu's.  
  
"What would you like to have to drink." The waiter asked.  
  
"How about a bottle of your finest champagne." Roger said casaully.  
  
"Right away sir." The waiter bowed and left quickly.  
  
"So Angel," Roger said to be sure he had her attention.  
  
"Yes." She smiled at him innocently.  
  
"What where you doing at that abandoned building yesterday?"  
  
"I was investigating the murder of Ellen Weight, I noticed you enter the building just as I got there so I followed you."  
  
Too simple, Roger thought but he kept quiet. The waiter came back with the wine and poured them each a glass. He smiled at Roger and said, "Drink up."  
  
"A toast." Angel said with a broad smile on her face.  
  
"To what?" Roger asked.  
  
"Our health."  
  
They touched glasses and she brought her glass quickly to her lips and watched him over the brim of her glass as she drank. Roger slowly brought his glass to his lips.  
  
"ROGER!!" Someone shouted which made Roger jump and spill some of the wine on the table. He looked up to see Oliver standing next to him.  
  
"Hi, Oliver."  
  
"What a coincidence that I run into you and this morning I ran into Dorothy."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Oh yes, I wanted to thank you later for letting Dorothy come to my home this evening to watch Laura."  
  
"What's up with Laura?"  
  
Oliver loooked confused, "I thought Dorothy asked you if she could because Laura was very ill."  
  
"Oh yeah," Roger said like he remembered, "Excuse me I don't know where my head is."  
  
"Its probably on that beautiful blonde your sitting with." said a mechanical voice.  
  
"Instro!" Roger said this time really surprised to see the android with Oliver."Your in a band with Oliver?"  
  
"Yes we've been working together for some time now. Well, we better leave you with your company." Instro and Oliver went on stage to play.  
  
Roger looked back at Angel who seemed annoyed, "Our toast."  
  
"Oh yes." Roger reached for his glass but cumsily knocked it over with his fingers. "OOPS."  
  
"I"ll have the waiter get you another glass."  
  
"No thats alright," Roger shook his head, "I'll drink water, its healthier."  
  
Angel stared at him a second, then laughed a bit uneasily.  
  
_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_  
  
Oliver was to be home any minute so Dorothy picked up her cloak and grabbed her basket. She walked into the houses bedroom and Laura laid on the bed her cheeks rosy and her blonde hair in a braid on the pillow next to her face. Dorothy took the thermometer from her mouth and checked it, 99 degrees.  
  
"Your temperature is a lot better from when I first came here."  
  
"Thanks to you." Laura said softly.  
  
"I'll be leaving now so go to sleep Oliver will be here any minute."  
  
"As soon as I'm well I'm going to come and visit you."  
  
Dorothy left and began to walk home as she always did. She wasn't worried about theives or muggers because her android strength made it impossible to subdue her. She paused her senses picking up someone else's footsteps synchronizing with hers. She stopped and the steps continued toward her from behind.  
  
Dorothy turned around to see a handsome young man with dark blonde hair stop and smile only a few feet away from her.  
  
"Dorothy." He said.  
  
"Do I know you sir."  
  
"Yes, you just don't remember." He reached up and with his left hand and squeezed an earing he was wearing."  
  
A car swirled around the corner and Dorothy was about to run, but she was shocked when she felt the guy's hand clamp around her wrist and it was surprisingly to strong for her to pull away. She saw his gloved hand came up and wrap around her throat just before it went dark.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED......  
  
By Lia_Flowers@hotmail.com  
  
Yeah! How ya like them apples! LOL...  



	2. Lovely Dolls

Disclaimer: None of the characters are rightfully mine except the ones I have added. Blah blah blah. You should know it already.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-2: Lovely Dolls-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Roger pulled up to Angel's apatment building and she climbed out. She took a step towards the door but turned around and leaned on Roger's window sill instead. She tilted her head beguilingly and smiled at him seductively. Roger's fingers tightened around his steering wheel and faced her.  
  
"Would you like to come up to my room?" She asked.  
  
"What?" Roger look flustered.  
  
"Would you like to come up and perhaps have some water?" She winked.  
  
"I'm sorry, I have some urgent business to attend to immediately."   
  
Angel stood up in suprise and then he sped off. She stood there on the side of the road staring after him for a moment then went inside. Her apartment was a nice one which was neither to plush or plain, it was neat, and cozy. Angel took off her dress and threw it in her bedroom as she crossed the hallway to her bathroom. She drew a bath and began to inspect her scars in the mirror.  
  
"Where did you come from?" she whispered. A tear silently rolled down her left cheek and she wiped it away angrily. She was startled when the phone rang and she ran to quickly answer it. Her hand paused above the phone and she drew a shaky breath then picked it up.  
  
"Hello," she paused, "no I'm afraid he doesn't trust me.", pause, "Who?", pause, "What? You mean...impossible I've meet her before, sorta, why would she cooperate?", A long pause and she answered; "Yes sir, I understand."  
  
Angel hung up the phone and buried her face in her hands. "Why Roger?" She said in a muffled voice.  
  
_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_  
  
Roger hung up his coat in the foyer and tapped his foot on the ground nervously. Norman came and stood a distance away taking note of Roger's tapping. Roger turned to face Norman and he glanced around the room as if looking for something or someone.  
  
"Is something troubling you Master Roger?" Norman asked.  
  
"Is Dorothy home yet I would like to talk to her."  
  
"No, sir." Norman replied.  
  
"Do you know when she should be arriving back?" Roger said a bite edgy.  
  
"I believe she is on her way here as we speak."   
  
"Send her to the balcony as soon as she gets here."  
  
Roger went upstairs to the balcony and sat on the ledge looking down on the street. He felt the cool wind kiss his cheeks, it felt good, he closed his eyes and lost himself in the feeling. He tryed to block out the images that haunted him. The ghaustly children and the dueces that walked through remnents of a burning megatropilis. Roger sensed another presence and turned to see Dorothy who stood alarmingly close.  
  
"Dorothy," Roger said a bit flustered, "don't sneak up on me like that."  
  
She looked at him blankly, and for some reason Roger felt somewhat afraid. He stood up to walk away from the ledge but Dorothy stepped closer pinning him against the stone. Her innocent face stared up at his and Roger's heart raced. Why is she against me like this, he wondered. She brought her hands up and placed them on his chest gently.  
  
"Dorothy, what are you doing?" He breathed.  
  
"Fufilling destiny." She said.   
  
Before Roger could ask what she meant she shoved him over the legde. He began to fall and desperately reached out to grasp something and with pure luck manage to grab hold of a gargoyle only a couple of feet down. He thought his armed jerked out of his socket though, it wasn't, but it made him cry out in pain. He looked up to see Dorothy standing there with a stone above her head taking aim.  
  
"Dorothy please!" Roger cried.  
  
Abruptly Dorothy fell forward, and as she fell she reach and tried to grasp Roger. She nabbed his him by his pant leg, but it ripped and she went plummeting down.  
  
"DOROTHY!!!" Roger screamed.  
  
"Roger!" a voice cried.  
  
_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_  
  
"What will you do with her?" D asked.  
  
"I'm waiting for her to wake up." said the beautiful woman with dark hair, "Did you deploy the prototype."  
  
"Yes Ma'am." D smiled. "No one will tell the difference."  
  
"Good, I knew I could count on you." She turned around and affectionately stroked his cheek. "She's going to be just like you. Perfect."  
  
"I've waited so long." D said softly his voice thick with emotion.  
  
"Your going to have your Nightengale by your side soon."  
  
"Soon?"  
  
"The 3rd biodroid is on its last stage, she will be a bit more advanced than you when complete."  
  
"The offspring shall be even more." D smiled, "I guess that eccentric genius Eugene grant proved his worth."  
  
"Yes he was. I was worried his bizarre experiments he ran without our consent would ruin everything."  
  
"From bad things comes the good."  
  
"Exactly, his data that he sent to us before he died was more than we expected the men and money put into him was worth it."  
  
"What about the final stage?" D frowned.  
  
"You lead that ignorant Beck and his punks to Electric city and don't come back till you get Sven Maurisky." She ordered.  
  
_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_  
  
"DOROTHY!!" Roger sat up in his bed his hair was matted to his head with sweat.  
  
"Master Roger it's all right." Norman was beside him trying to reapply the cool towel that fell off his head.  
  
"Dorothy...she...she....is..." Roger's mouth opened and closed but no words came out.  
  
"Roger that wasn't Dorothy." Norman said.  
  
"RD? I thought she was dead." Roger's voice trembled.  
  
"Apparently not sir, unless its someone else."  
  
Roger had to agree with that for RD had seemed like a really malffunctioned robot. Some of her screws must have been loose, but this one and been so cool and smooth about it. Almost seductive the way she pressed herself against him as if she were going to kiss him goodbye.  
  
"Major Datsun is downstairs he apparently has some information for you to investigate."  
  
"I'll be down there in a minute what time is it." Roger rubbed his head. "I'm going to take to a quick shower, and keep him here I need to talk to him also."  
  
"Yes, sir. It's 9:00." Norman was already just outside the door and he closed it and headed downstairs.  
  
Major Dan Dastun sat on the couch his leg bouncing up and down nervously. He stood up when Norman entered the room. His eye's searched the door behind Norman and he looked around the room.  
  
"Master Roger should be down in 15 minutes." Norman told him.  
  
"Where's Dorothy?" Datsun asked.  
  
Norman raised his eyebrows, "Did you find anything outside the front of the building."  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"I think you should discuss that with Roger."  
  
Roger came down 10 minutes later. Datsun noted that he looked worn and troubled. There were was almost a old look about him that distressed Datsun a bit. He knew something was wrong something was very wrong.  
  
"Thank you for stopping by and sparing me the trouble of seeking you out."  
  
"Roger, you look like shit." Datsun said bluntly.  
  
"There has been some major trouble here as there is in the streets." Roger recounted the night before with Datsun and when he finished Datsun sat there with a stunned expression on his face.  
  
"There was nothing wrong on the street in front of your house." Datsun said gruffly.  
  
"Whoever sent her must of sent someone else to clean up the mess."  
  
"It would seem so," Datsun scratched his chin, "what I came here to see you about is the fact that Beck is out again."  
  
"Damn, how the hell did he get out!" Roger shouted angrily.  
  
"Apparently someone had to pull some strings to get him out. We can't locate anyone associated with Beck that has that much power." Datsun slammed his hand on the table frustrated. "I was going to have you work some of your magic and find some information for me but I see you have problems of your own."  
  
"No," said Roger, "I'll take the case. I sense that Beck may have something to do with all this"  
  
"Yeah, well I have to investigate a double homicide of some jazz player and his girlfriend. So if you don't mind I'll be leaving now.  
  
Roger seemed in deep thought and didn't hear what he said. He would have to pay a visit to Ear.  
  
_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_  
  
Ear sipped his beer as he waited for Roger. He actaully was glad that he didn't have to deal with that young punk D. Roger entered the bar and when Ear eyed him he was shocked by the haggard appearance on his youthful, and usaully bright face. Roger sat down next to him actually he just sort of fell into the chair. Roger closed his eyes as if he were exhausted then opened them to turn and look at Ear.  
  
"You look like shit." Ear said bluntly  
  
Roger winced, "I've been told so already. Please I need some information on Beck and his boys, and is there anyone you know who has seemed to have a lot of money or power related to them?"  
  
"Hmmm." Ear rubbed his chin, "Yes there has been some minor problems that landed Beck and some Gold members in jail, but they were always out the next day. If someone is getting them out of trouble and paying their finances they are very powerful indeed."  
  
"Any idea who would have any power like that though."  
  
"This is going to cost you, but there is a place 60 miles outside Paradigm is a private dome which holds a single mansion. Many shipments have gone to the mansion, but no one knows who or what their up to there."  
  
"How long has it been there." Roger looked suprised.  
  
"A while, only a few months ago was it completely renovated. That is a wonder in itself due to the limited supplies and labors we have. It most have cost a tremendous fortune, or unless the Paradigm Group must have funded it, supported it which ever."  
  
"So what's the latest news with Beck."  
  
"The last time he was spied was on the outskirts of Paradigm towards Electric city."  
  
"Thank you." Roger said graciously, he began to head out. Ear grabbed his wrist suddenly and Roger turned to face him full alert. He felt Ear slip something into his hand as he pulled his hand away and Roger clutched it tightly.  
  
"Be careful there are dangerous people about." Ear said cautiously.  
  
Roger understood the message and decided that he should lay off Ear for a while. He left the bar and climbed inside the sleek long black Griffin 2. He opened his palm and unfolded the paper which read:  
  
RS,  
I wrote things down on this note that was too dangerous to tell you in public. There is something big going down that even I can't get into.There was a young man that came in a couple a days ago, younger than you. Despite his age I could tell he was very dangerous. He payed a very, extremely handsome amount to know about the andriod that lived with you. Beck seems to be working under this man and many other people. So I suggest that if you find the boy named D you should be able to get to the root of something huge. Burn the note when done, and the information is free of charge.  
  
"Good Ol' Ear." Roger whispered under his breath  
  
  
_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_  
  
Dorothy woke up on a soft bed. She looked around at her surroundings, and found everything eerily familliar. She sat up and looked around the room better. The bed was satin and the color of a deep rich red which she particularly liked. The rugs were oriental which was so rare now a days that you had a better chance of being struck by lightning. Everything would have been worth thousands or millions now. Fancy mahogany dressers and a table with a bouqet of roses set in the middle. The wine colored carpet was very plush and thick as though it was brand new.  
  
"Your up finally." said a strong masculine voice.  
  
Dorothy looked to the west corner where someone stepped out of the shadows. It was the same guy from the alley. She stood and headed caustiously toward the door. He raised his hands that one hand still gloved.   
  
"Dorothy, please stop I wanted to be the one you saw when you woke up. I wanted to see you and talk to you." D said pleadingly.  
  
"Why? Your the one who kidnapped me." Dorothy said.   
  
"I merely brought you home." D smiled disarmingly, "Look at the home were you lived a rich and pampered life."  
  
"No, that was 'the' Dorothy Wayneright. I'm merely a shadow of her image."  
  
"That's not true Dorothy."  
  
D's eye's widened and he laughed so heartily that Dorothy couldn't help but let down her guard.  
  
"You are 'the' Dorothy Wayneright. I can't wait till you are finally complete." D was very close and he reached up to touch Dorothy's cold cheek.  
  
"Who are you? What are you talking about?"  
  
D grinned and picked up her hand and kissed it softly. Dorothy knew that if she were a real girl she would have bushed.  
  
"I'm Dario the complete biodriod that is at your beck and call."  
  
"Dario...get me out of here." Dorothy said unemotionally.  
  
"You wouldn't want to leave before meeting your creator, or should I say one of your many creators."  
  
Dario lead her to the door and headed downstairs. Dorothy noted how everything looked like antiques yet they were in perfect condition. This place seemed unnatural and she desperately wanted Roger there with her. On the way to meet her Creator? Dario came to a set of double doors and paused outside them.  
  
"Oh, and I don't mean your going to die or anything. Her name is Marie Rowen she is quite attractive and a lot older than she looks, don't tell her I told you though." He winked  
  
_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_  
  
Dario headed towards Electric city going so fast he would have appeared as a blur to human eye's. He left Dorothy relunctantly and he knew there would have to be a lot of explaining to do from Marie. That would seem extrodinarily long, besides he had to go finish business since Beck and his men were so unreliable. He wondered if Prototype successfully completed her mission.  
  
She was back at the mansion being repaired and her report would be heard when she came back. He honestly hoped not. He was interested in this man Roger who looked similiar to someone in particular he knew. He smiled again, by the end of tomorrow Dorthy's final stage shuold be complete if everything went according to plan.  
  
"This will determine the fate of Paradigm and its people." He said grimly.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
By Lia Flowers; Lia_Flowers@Hotmail.com  



	3. The Shadows and Ghosts Come

The characters aren't legally mine blah blah, except the ones which I have added.  
  
Note; How ya like so far? This story is based mostly on intrigue and mystery. I was hoping to bring out more emotional and deeper sides of characters because there is a black and white to everyone. This is the chapter when everything is revealed and new secrets appear. Everyone is twisted with this person one way or another. Enter a world spun of spiders and its trapped flies.  
  
Chapter 3: The Shadow and Ghosts Come  
  
  
The past and memories are the most valuable things in Paradigm City. I would sometimes wish that we would stop lingering in the past that is only a shadow and create a new one with what we know now. These new people who have came from the past, they are the shadows that darken our eyes and our thoughts. What twisted scheme do they plot? I suppose you can move forward if you don't know what's behind you, but I now realize that the fact that I tried to without looking back, let it crept up on me. Some people try to hide from the past like Maurisky and in his cabin, in which he avoids the world all together. Living in his regret won't make it better, but the past just found him. Angel who seeks out the past with a passion, that the past will answer the question who she is. Aren't you who you are even without knowing that past? There are people like Micheal Seebach who calls himself Schwarzwald, whom was driven out of his mind when he found out too much. What made Schwarzwald lose his mind? Do I really want to find out what he knew. Your past can be beautiful or ugly and it seems to never die but only thrive inside you, then to rise like ghosts when the shadows are casted over you. All I can do is be there to confront it.  
  
-Roger Smith-  
  
_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_  
  
  
Roger pulled in front of the Paradigm City Hall where resided the Head of the Paradigm group Alexander Rosewater. Roger took the elevator up to the highest floor listed on the buttons and came to the large, clean, and unwelcoming waiting room. He stepped out of the elevator and to his right there was a long, high, black marble desk that came to his chest, and a stern looking woman stood behind it her mouth in a grim line and her flintestone steel eye's regarded him disdainfully as if she knew he didn't belong there. Roger smiled and nodded at her.  
  
"Excuse me sir, did you want to make an appointment with Mr. Rosewater?" She asked  
  
"I already have an appointment I need to see Patrcia Lovejoy." Roger said casually.  
  
The woman raised her eyebrows, "Your name sir?"  
  
"Roger Smith," Roger leaned on the desk.  
  
"I'm sorry sir I don't see anyone scheduled with Mr. Rosewater that is named Roger Smith." She looked at him very coldly now.  
  
"Really, Let me talk to Patricia she is the one who scheduled it."  
  
Never taking her eyes of him she lifted the phone and dialed a number."Hello Patricia, Could you please get over here there is a man named Roger Smith here, and he says you scheduled the appointment with him." She hung up the phone,   
"She'll be down in a minute."  
  
Angel (Patricia) came through the double doors across from them, and her eyes lit up immediately when they landed upon Roger. She quickly walked over and threw her arms around his neck and squeezed him tightly. Roger was caught off gaurd and he laughed in suprise.  
  
"Roger its so good to see your doing OK." She said joyfully.  
  
"Yeah I guess, I was fine yesterday when you saw me last."  
  
"What are you doing here, you shouldn't be here." She said suddenly pushing away.  
  
"Angel I need help. I need to meet Alex or at lest give me some information on anything you know about some mansion 60 miles from Paradigm City."  
  
Angel paled and shook her head violently. "I can't give you that kind of information, now please leave."  
  
"I came here for your help why don't you tell me something?" Roger pleaded.  
  
Angel pushed him into the elevator, "I'm extremely busy I'll call you later."  
  
"Angel, Dorothy's gone please help me find her?" The elevators shut though and Roger was standing there stunned. Angel stood on the other side looking the same.  
  
"Dorothy." She said. Angel pushed the elevator button so the door opened back up. She stepped inside, pushing the button for the door to close, she then pulled something tucked in the back of your skirt. A long silver gun gleamed so that Roger thought it winked at him. She handed to him and he tried to give it back.  
  
"I told you I don't shoot people." Roger shook his head.  
  
"Who said anything about shooting people." Angel said dead serious.  
  
_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_  
  
Dorothy entered the room tentatively and scanned it over with her eyes. The wooden floor was shiny from being polished and the room was quite lavished. There was an eerie light from the fireplace that casted dancing shadows all over the room. There was a sofa in front of the fireplace and Dorothy didn't see anyone. She appraoched the fireplace and caught a glimpse of a woman elegantly sprawled on the coach.  
  
The lady sat up and Dorothy felt a bit envious of her beauty. She had long ebony black hair that cascaded to her waist and she seemed even more curvy than Angel. She was more sophisticated than Angel by far, and the way she lifted her head made her looked regal. Her blue eyes seemed to hold much knowledge in them as if she were old. Her features, they were very familiar to Dorothy, and it made her feel at ease.  
  
"Are you Marie?" Dorothy asked.  
  
"Yes, the one and only."  
  
"You made me?"  
  
Marie smiled, "Most of you. I worked very hard to keep you alive."  
  
"Alive? Are you referring to the person I was created after?"  
  
"No, I'm referring to the person you are." Marie gestured for Dorothy to sit down next to her. Dorothy did so without hesitating. Strangely she felt like she was with someone special. "I met you 40 years ago when I worked with your father. We were a young team researching Bio-engineering and Technology. Some of us you have heard of already, there was Sven Maurisky, he knew a lot on kinds of energy, he now lives in Electric city as some recluse hermit. There was Dr. Amadeus who specialized in sound frequencies and waves, he later became attached to his music and created an android son. Viktor Grant who specialized in bio-genetic engineering, and I know you know his son and predossesor Eugene Grant. Eugene was a genius, but like most geniuses he was insane. Gordan Rosewater who is mysterious and cynical, he gave us a very hard time when it came to dealing with everything. He was in charge of Artificial Intelligance chips, memory blocks, etc. Then there was me, I was in technical engineering which was hard to achieve being a woman. Your father was really Timothy Waynerught whom you thought was your grandfather. Miguel was his son who was about as old as me, and you were only the tender age of 18.  
  
"Your father was the one who funded us through everything and he brought us together in the same lab. I met you the first day on the job and I liked you right away. The spoiled rich girl who loved music, and cute boys. We were on the verge of creating a perfect andriod and that was when Dario came into place. Gosh you drooled when ever he walked in the room. He was a test subject and he is a cyborg. After we ran many painful procedures on him he was the only one that came out alive. I know it sounds morbid. Many of us could hardly stand the guilt, but your father's aspirations made us go on.  
  
"We created Dario's new body as an android and Viktor cloned him and genetically imprinted traits to adapt growing around its metal skeleton. As you know, the brain is the most important function in the human body we had to run a very careful and important surgery to remove his brain and enhance it to be more adaptable to his new body before placing his brain into his new body. It was a success despite our many failures in the past."  
  
"Dario lived through all that, and he wanted to do it?" Dorothy asked.  
  
"Not everyone was born with a silver spoon in their mouth and the main reason he did it was so he could support his family with the money we gave him. He came through and as we were rejoicing something horrible happened. You were in critical condition from a serious accidant and Timothy was stricken he came to us. He told us to begin construction on cybor-genetic body like Dario. It had took so long to complete the stages with Dario's creation and we didn't have that much time. We created an android instead. The first one was defected so were worked tediously day n' night to make another andriod. Just in case we made a second andriod as a back up system. She was connected with you as you were with Dorothy One, the Duece. She was made with a special freqeuncy that would connect her with you. She was to know were you were and what you were doing at all times."  
  
"Why?"   
  
"I'm not really sure I think it was just because we could."  
  
Dorothy sat there not sure what she could do, she felt so frustrated.  
  
"You weren't programmed to feel emotions but you do, so your soul must be earthbound with your new shell."  
  
"Why have you stayed young?"  
  
"I was second next to Dario," she winked, "I was the only one who became so because being the only beautiful girl around a bunch of nerds has its advantages."  
  
Dorothy sat there not sure she what she was supposed to do. She just watched the fire and Marie stroked her hair affectionately.  
  
"I am almost complete with your cybor-genetic body." Marie took Dorothy's hands, "You must be so lost having so much emotions, but you can't really express yourself without your music. Let me give it back. Let me make you almost human again and you can be a real girl."  
  
"Is Pinnochio my relative or something?"   
  
Marie laughed, "I always loved your sarcasm. What do you say?"  
  
Dorothy turned to face Marie, "I want to do this, but what happened to Paradigm."  
  
Marie looked to the fire, and licked her lips, "I don't know."  
  
_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_  
  
Roger didn't know many people in Electric City except for Sven Maurisky. Roger headed for the old Hermit's house because Maurisky was a mysterious fellow who Roger was convinced knew more than he acted, in fact he felt that way about more people now. He also would have to visit Gordon Rosewater although the man gave him serious chills up his spine. He pulled up to the edge of the hill Maurisky lived at and stopped Griffin 2.  
  
A large tree layed in the way on the road so Roger stepped out of the car. His instincts told him something wasn't right so he pulled out the gun Angel gave him and carefully stalked up the hill. It was quiet and as Roger reached the edge of the trees where he could see Maurisky's house. Two men stood in front on the lawn talking and Roger immediately recognized them as Beck's men. Is Maurisky affilliated with them? Roger wondered.  
  
At that moment a loud boom slammed through the side of Maurisky's cabin. The two men were sent flying into the trees. Roger watched a young man with dark blonde hair landed in front of the the blown house as if he had fallen from the air. He had one black stone earring in one of his ears and he stood in a posture as if he were ready to attack. His legs were bent and he was halfway crouched down so that he could sprint at any second.  
  
Roger watched as a figure walked from the smoke out of the hole of the cabin were the wall had been. Maurisky stood there with the a huge and strange looking gun slung over his shoulder. He looked very grim and tired but his eyes were fiery and determined. He approached the young man who seemed to tense up as he approached.  
  
"I refuse to be a part of that sick plot anymore! Now get out of here before I dissintigrate you!" Maurisky cried.  
  
"You are a fool, old man." said Dario, "Your weapon is powerful but is heavy and clunky, it takes to long to shoot and you can hardly stand on your feet. Give in now and spare yourself the exhertion that will result you nothing."  
  
"Damn you! I refuse to give in, I gave in to Marie then but that woman loves no one!"  
  
"Your going to pay for that remark!" Dario snarled.  
  
The young man charged but Maurisky began to pull the trigger already. Roger saw the huge flaw in the weapon right away. It was some kind energy manipulator that charged up just before it shot. It took too long to charge and the young man began to zig-zag at an amazing speed. Maurisky grunted in frustration as he tried to land on the target, but Roger knew and he knew Maurisky knew. that he didn't stand a chance.   
  
Dario was just in front of Maurisky when the huge weapon went off. The electricity that had been building brightly at its tip shot like a ray. Roger covered his eyes because the glare was blinding. When he looked back up and saw that the ray had left a 2 feet wide and 10 foot long dent in the ground that still made a sizzling sound and had smoke rising from it. There was no trace of the young man anywhere. Maurisky was on the ground practically back inside the house, from the recoil of the huge gun and he struggled to his feet. He didn't see no sign as to where Dario went and began to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny, I hate to be left out of a good laugh." Maursky turned around and looked upward to see the Dario standing on the what was left of the roof with a smug smile and his arms crossed. "I can play all day if your up to it old man."  
  
Maurisky looked distraught and turned to try to run. The young man leaped high and flipped in the air and landed in front of him. Roger knew the man was in the need for some desperate help. He ran from his hiding place and pulled out his gun and took aim. As he ran out the young man had grabbed Maurisky by the throat and and made him pass out. Roger knew better than to say something before shooting and pulled the trigger.   
  
Dario's sensors felt Roger's presence and he began to move as soon as Roger pulled the trigger. He felt the and heard the wind whistling past his ear as he just managed to pull his head out of the way. Dario turned and looked at a very shocked Roger and grinned.  
  
"I was wondering when you would finally make an appearance. You were sneaky, your aim was close, but all you managed to due is really get on my nerves, Roger!"  
  
Roger opened his mouth to say something but Dario ran towards him so Roger pulled the trigger a second time. Dario dodged the bullet so easily that Roger thought to himself; Damn, this is gonna suck. He really hated it when he was right. Dario slammed a fist into is chin and Roger flew backwards into the ground skidding a couple of feet before stopping. He looked at Dario who stood over him with a weird look on his face.  
  
"Why Roger, don't look so surprised." He knelt closer to Roger face to study him closer, "Your OK, I was taking it easy on you. I hate it when people force me to take more violent actions. Speaking of people where are those lackey bums I'm in charge of." He scanned the area then shrugged, "Figures, oh well. I'm not going to kill you, Roger."  
  
"Why not?" Roger asked while sitting up rubbing his chin.  
  
"I can only say that I have a curious feeling about you, and my instincts are usually right." Dario grabbed the gun from Roger's hand and bent the barrel and handed it back to him. "Don't play with these toys you might make me angry next time."  
  
"What are you going to do with Maurisky?"  
  
"Don't worry about the old man he just has a past that wants to be reborn again. He'll be fine."  
  
"You seem fairly decent, why would you be hainging a bunch of stupid punks that work for Beck?" Roger persisted.  
  
"A very unfortunate necessity, but if they weren't idiots they wouldn't be so easy to order around." Dario replied sarcastically.  
  
Roger stood up and came threateningly close to Dario. Dario looked at him very annoyed, but seemed to figure what was to come next.  
  
"Your D aren't you? Tell me were Dorothy is she is a very important.... asset... to my household." Roger said unsurely.  
  
Dario sneered, "She was nothing but an asset to you was she? She is our dear Dorothy and was always. She is a part of our family and you were just her employer. Forget Dorothy because she will be more than willing to forget you!"  
  
"Who are you to say that?!" Roger shouted.   
  
Dario lifted Maurisky over his shoulder easily and faced Roger. "Your going to find out before you die, which will be soon. I don't like killing people but I do what I have to for the better. Your an interesting one Roger I know our swords are going to clash again, though mine is bigger."  
  
Dario quickly turned and lept into the air through the branches of the trees so that Roger lost him. Roger stood there his fists and jaw clentched as he watched Dario disappear.   
  
"Dear Dorothy," he said softly.  
  
_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_  
  
"Patricia," Alex Rosewater said softly, "security tells me that you had a guest earlier today."  
  
"Really?" Angel said innocently.  
  
"Don't play those games with me. I love you, I really do but your going over your head."  
  
"Yeah, well your head is up your ass." she retorted  
  
Alex slammed his fist upon his desk startling her, "Enough, your in serious trouble because of this ridiculous infatuation with Roger Smith. You haven't succesfully completed one task this month. Marie Rowen will have your head when she finds out. The lady is beautiful and gentle at times but she has another side to her that is beyond frightening, and it cannot be reckoned with."  
  
"I'm not afraid of that woman," Angel smirked, "she thinks she's so smart but she still doesn't know the truth about who Roger Smith is."  
  
"She is heading over to our father as we speak, perhaps to kill him."  
  
"Why should I give a damn about that foolish tomato growing has been."  
  
"Well, he's your father, that 'could' be a good reason."  
  
"That doesn't mean anything! If he were there for me I wouldn't have these scars on my body!" Angel slammed her fist on Alex's desk difiantly.  
  
"You don't even know where they came from. Do you ever think you don't remember the past for a reason? What if he was protecting you, but you are just to narrow minded to think of that. We know a lot, yet what good has it brought us so far? You'll end up hurting yourself."  
  
"Whatever, I don't have time to listen to your self righteousness. You can save it for Ms. Rowen because she is righteous as you are, but you both are to narrow minded to see your wrong!" Angel stauntered from the room without looking back.  
  
_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_  
  
Roger drove the Griffin 2 top speed back to Paradigm City his foot floored. A screen above the gear shift flashed and an image of Norman appeared. Roger regarded the small screen with a dirty look.  
  
"What is it Norman can't you see I'm in a rush!"   
  
"I have some infromation of the utmost importance sir. I recieved a call from Angel telling me to inform you to head to the tomato farm. She says you might be able to find Dorothy there."  
  
Roger jerked his head toward the screen with a extremely alarmed look on his face. "Gordon Rosewater?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know sir." Norman flickered back off the screen.  
  
"Damn." Roger muttered. He was beginning to get really tired of this running back and forth but he had to find Dororthy. Before he could close his eyes he needed to see Dorothy.  
  
_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_  
  
Marie stepped out of her long sleek limo and brushed a strand of hair from her face. Beck stepped out behind her and smiled at her. She rolled her eyes at him and glanced to the field of tomatoes in the distance and bite her lip when she saw children in the distance running through them at play. She looked at the building that was a old dairy market store that Gordon now used as his quarters and business.  
  
"Those tomatoes actually look good Ms. Rowen should I have some picked for you?" Beck asked as charmingly as he could muster.  
  
"Grab a bucket and start picking them yourself." she ordered. Beck sneered and angrily stalked off as she moved away.  
  
She could see Gordon rocking in his chair in front of the building, and approached him. He noticed her and stopped rocking and silently waited as she stopped a foot from him. They both just stared at eachother a moment. Both studying the other carefully.  
  
"Still young and beautiful I see." Gordon Rosewater softly muttered.  
  
"Time took a toll on you, I bet you fart dust now." Marie coldly stated.  
  
Gordon sighed, "Your still as cold as you are beautiful."  
  
"That is not true!" she defensively shouted. "I have a heart too. Just because you had highter morals than everyone else and felt the guiltiest doesn't make your hands even cleaner! What about the children? What of them? What right did you have making them your personal records of the past!?" She yelled on the brim of tears, but quickly regained her composure.  
  
"Yes," Gordon sighed again, "I agree. Why are you here to kill me?"  
  
"Of course not. I'm here to gloat because I have won! Dorothy has willingly come to my side and I'm going to complete her rebirth."  
  
"Why are you so bent on continuing all of the pain we caused in the first place? Can't you see? You are finished there is no more, your just consumed with passion that you can't stop now."  
  
"When there is rebirth, there is pain. It is part of the process. Your hopes to bring out the truth has failed without your children!"  
  
Gordon laughed, "You haven't yet destroyed Roger Smith."  
  
"Dario will finish the task soon." Marie snapped.  
  
"You still don't realize importance of Roger do you?"  
  
"He is as worthless as the others you molded."  
  
"Doesn't that black hair and soft delicate features remind you of someone? He looks a lot like his mother except for those flashing blue eyes."  
  
"What the hell are you babblng about old man." Marie felt her heart pound and herself tremble. It dawned on her and she violently wagged her head back and forth while tears began to pour from her eyes. "No, it can't be he died, he's dead! DEAD!"  
  
Gordon smiled, "No my dear Marie, he's very alive. Your son is very alive, I was the one who set up the whole scheme. I had the nurses tell you he died and you were so crushed you just pretended like you never had a child. Did you think Dario could replace him? I saw how you suddenly began to baby him. Roger was one of my most favored and skilled pupils. He must have got the brains from you right?"  
  
Marie's mouth was agape in terror and she clutched at her jaw like she was going to tear it off. She crumpled to her knees and screamed, but it wasn't an ordinary scream. Waves of amplitude traveled through her mouth. The soundwaves crushed Gordon so his eardrums exploded and he his heart collapsed as his was pushed backward over his rocking chair. The children nearby began crying and holding their ears. Marie stopped and she didn't looked so elegant anymore. Her hair became wild and her sleek nylons were ripped and dirty as she struggled back to her feet. Beck came running behind her frantically.  
  
"What the hell was that? Do you know Roger is just starting to pull into the farm!"  
  
Marie had her mouth covered and her the suffering and torment in her eyes were shown for the whole world. "I didn't mean it." she said hoarsely.  
  
"Oh my God." Beck stammered as his eyes caught sight of Gordon.  
  
"God? I need him talk to him again. What if Gordon was right?"  
  
Roger's Griffin pulled beside her limo and she turned around painfully and watched him step out of his car. What could she say to her ghost?  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
By Lia Flowers; Lia_Flowers@Hotmail.com 


	4. Going Under

Wow People that took a while to get done I'm sorry I was working on my site a lot! please check it out when you get the chance thank you! I got a chat room there so please chat wit me. *Falls Asleep from exhaustion*  
  
Chapter 4: Going Under  
  
I use to pretend I was human, like Roger said. I had thoughts of being a part of a family, even though it only comprised of three people. I liked to frustrate Roger by playing that grand piano. I watched him closely out of the corner of my sensors to look at his sloppy hair and droppy eyes. Why was it whenever he was like that I watched him closely the most. Something about it just seemed beguilingly amusing to me. The way his voice slightly rose as he voiced his complaints, and stood there his arms lagging at his sides with a slightly slouched posture. Something was oddly familiar about it yet, I couldn't place it. Everytime I suprised him so that he slightly lifted his eyebrows and widened his eye's, his mouth slightly coming ajar. I wanted to make him make the look again. I can't help wonder what was it about it that struck me in such a way. I'm sometimes not sure if I'm just pretending, anymore.  
  
Dorothy 'R' Wayneright  
  
_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_  
  
Roger stepped from Griffin 2 and regarded the children in the field with dread. They could hardly be seen all 3 of them crouching against the ground hugging and shivering. They wore expressions of terror from Roger's veiw and he became angry. Who would scare such young innocent children? He took note of the fancy limo, a vehicle only driven by a few of the richest people in Paradigm, not many could be found.  
  
"Damn it all," Roger said heatedly when his eyes caught Beck.  
  
Beck saw the intense gaze strike him and turned to Marie. She stood there looking dazed with a blank expression on her pretty face. His life was just a pawn for this woman but he couldn't help feeling soft for her. She was usually so poised and in control, so what he saw chilled him to the bone. He wanted to run but he couldn't leave her.  
  
"Marie?" His hand trembled as it came up and pulled back the some of the fallen strands of hair from her face. She turned and looked him in the eyes and he felt crushed by the look in hers. She was helpless she seemed to have lost her spirit and will her eyes were set in a mood of a deep melachony. "Marie, Roger is here. We have to get out of here before he calls Big O and steps on us or something."  
  
Roger began to approach them his eyes locked onto Beck, as he came close he finally noticed Marie. Marie had gained some composure and gripped Beck's shoulder so tightly she drew blood. Roger was just staring at her with more than a spark if curiousity. She made him pull back and suck in a breath. His mind raced with thoughts that he couldn't decipher and the skin on his body felt prickly.   
  
'Am I in love or something?' Roger wondered  
  
"Beck, get me away from him. Please, I can't face him now. Make up anything, just don't hurt him and get us away from him." Marie whispered into Beck's ear her words on top of eachother as she struggled to rush it all out.  
  
"Beck..." Roger started but Beck began to jabber from his trap cutting the awkward negotiater off.  
  
"Roger I would like to introduce you to my wife Marie." Beck lied.  
  
Roger's eyes practically popped from their sockets and he was at a loss of words.  
  
"We were here to... visit... her father and he seems to.... have had... a heart attack. So my 'wife' is quite distraught and I need to get her home immediately." He really emphazised wife.  
  
"Wife. Father. Heart attack?" Roger repeated dumbfounded.  
  
Beck began to pull Marie towards the limo, and she suprisingly let him refusing to let her eyes stray to Roger. She was afraid to look at him so she tryed to hide her face in Beck's shoulder, even though she really didn't want to. Roger was to awestruck to think, all he could think of was; 'How the hell did Beck get such a beautiful wife? For crying out loud its Beck!' So Roger just stood there and watched as Beck helped her into the limo. Just as Marie was stepping into the car she let her eyes look at Roger.  
  
Roger felt like she reaced out and gripped his heart when he noticed her penetrating glare. He wanted to ask her why she looked so sad, and maybe why she was married to someone like Beck. Maybe it was because she was married to Beck. He figured it was because her father had a heart attack.  
  
HEART ATTACK? Roger snapped out of his shock as the limo screeched by.   
  
He whipped around and shrieked like a girl when he saw Gordon flipped from his chair on the ground. Gordon eyes were sunken and motionless, but Roger could swear that Gordon's eyes were laughing.  
  
_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_  
  
'Its for Dorothy all of it is for Dear Dorothy', Maurisky convinced himself as he checked over the circuits and outlets and other such things on the Biodriods body. He wanted to hate Dario and refuse him and Marie, but then there came Dorothy. His heart dropped from his chest and burst as it hit the floor as soon as his eyes caught sight of Dorothy. That was the Dorothy he had loved like family? Dorothy who would sing in the most angelic voice that flowed out of her mouth like a siren trying to lure Odyseuss to a horrid death. Trapped instde that metal body there was a girl whose soft hands could stroke the ivory keys of a piano seeming to make the notes swoon with pleasure by making entrancing sounds.   
  
He had lost the battle. He had always liked Dario and he choose to ignore Marie, but he was doing it for Dorothy. She paid for their mistakes, just an innocent who had their blood spilled onto their hands. Maurisky closed his eyes tightly trying to deny the truth that had haunted him for so many years. If God still existed where was he? Maurisky continously scolded himself for allowing the research group he had been in to place false delusions of glory and rightousness in his mind.  
  
He worked tediously on the cybor-genetic body that was to be Dorothy's new shell. They also referred to it to Biodriod, but that was more of a nickname. He tested the input and output circuits and even more complicated things. He wiped some sweat from his brow and turned as he heard the door to the lab open. Dorothy entered the room with a glass of lemonade with a slice of lemon actually placed on the glass. He smiled and took it from her.  
  
"Are you almost complete?" Dorothy asked.  
  
"Most of it was done when I started. It was missing only a few complicated things that got deleted from the files Marie had owned." Maurisky answered quickly.  
  
"I'll be able to feel? Emotions and physical things?"   
  
"Yeah," Maurisky grinned, "the whole nine yards."  
  
"Can I..." Dorothy trailed off, "Nevermind."  
  
"Do it, yeah its like we took a robot and a person and mixed them together and only got the good things out of it." Maurisky explained.  
  
"No, I wasn't referring to that." Dorothy's mechanical voice stated.  
  
She walked out of the lab and headed back to the huge living room where Dario waited for her. She wanted to see Roger, but what if he didn't care? He told her himself that she was just an asset. Dario referred to her as a part of a their small family. She liked Marie and Dario anyway, she wasn't sure why though.   
  
"Hey DW (d-double-yu, try saying ten times really really fast), I just repaired the prototype." Dorothy turned to regard Dario's voice.  
  
He came into the hallway with another Dorothy. "What do you think?" Dario asked.  
  
"I think its creepy." Dorothy replied.  
  
Dario laughed, "This is the andriod thats connected to you. I don't think we should be calling her the prototype considering there was one we made before her that didn't seem to suffice."  
  
A door slammed and so the three dolls dashed to the foyer. Dario's eyes widened when his eyes landed upon a the slumped dark figure of Marie trying to support herself against a table. Her usaully silky, wavy, dark hair was wet and hanging limply over her face. The fact that her perfect posture, which always seemed that she had a steel bar against her back, was now slumped over made Dario shiver. Dorothy shared the same thoughts, and even though she had known Marie for only a short time she knew this wasn't her usual demeanor. Dora walked to her to remove her soaken coat.  
  
"Why are you wet?" Dario asked.  
  
"Its raining," she replied, her voice was in such a rasp strange way that it alerted him. A thought ran across his mind that it wasn't Marie, it couldn't be. There were no real words he could place to describe the sound that was her voice, he just disregarded his idiotic thoughts.  
  
"Marie what's wrong with you, were did you go?" Dario questioned a bit timidly.  
  
Dorothy was trying to look into Marie's eyes, she wanted to see the emotions in them, but Marie kept her head down, her eyes hidden behind her hair. She shifted her eyes to Dora who took Marie's coat who seemed to be interested in her instead of the Mistress of the house. Dorothy just stared back not sure what and why she was.  
  
Dario ran beside Marie when she didn't answer gently helping her stand up strait with his arm firmly wrapped around her and she seemed not to even notice, like she were some zombie with no mind. Dora and Dorothy bothed looked to her now. Her creamy skin was smeared with dirt and her eyes were clamped shut as if she were trying to force the world to fade into the darkness behind her lids.   
  
"Marie answer me." Dario soflty whispered into her ear.  
  
She suddenly bagan to shake violently and her began to shake her head. "My Son! He's my dead son! Why? Oh God, what the hell is happening to me." She began to shriek.  
  
Dario gripped her tightly and lifted her effortlessly into his arms and stalked to the stairway quickly. He looked back at Dorothy longingly as if he wanted her to come, but then his eyes shifted to determination.  
  
"DW stay in the living room and wait for me I'm sorry that I couldn't keep my date with you." He added as he cllimbed up the stairs.  
  
"Date?" Dorothy echoed as if she didn't understand. They were just going to meet in the large family room and talk. She turned to go make Marie something warm to drink when her sensors sensed movement to her right. She cocked her head around to see the mirrior image of herself watching her while hanging Marie's coat in the closet out of the corner of her eye. Dora had placed the coat back on the rack and continued her scrutincy on Dorothy. Dorothy decided just to ignore her and continued her walk to the kitchen.  
  
"You were never the shadow of Dorothy Wayneright." a crisp mechanical voice said.  
  
Dorothy turned back around to face the other andriod that had spoken. "What?"  
  
"Ever since the day you remeber becoming Dorothy 'R'. Wayneright you've always felt like a shadow. That you were just a replica of someone. The fact that you thought that way meant you felt things didn't it?"  
  
"What are you talking about you malfunctioned piece of junk" Dorothy's similiar unemotional voice tried to shout. "Dora?"  
  
"You feel emotions because you still have a soul. You should have been like me. I'm the real shadow of Dorothy Wayneright. You feel things and I sense them through you, the frequency that connects to me and the others, we process those emotions."  
  
"Others? What others? Are there more andriods? Why can't I sense anything from you?" Dorothy shot one question after another.   
  
"You would never hurt Roger. I couldn't either." Dora's voice seemed to trail off as she walked away form her.  
  
Dorothy stood there staring after her, confusion built inside of her till the point she thought she was going to burst. What was the truth?  
  
_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_  
  
Dan Datsun had to turn away from the grotesque expression and strange eyes of the motionless body of Gordon Rosewater. He eyed Roger who leaned against the Griffin 2 lost in his own thoughts. When they questioned the children all they got was a bunch of mumbo jumbo about a siren, a god or goddess killed Jordon. Major Datsun scoffed at the fabrications of lies people told their children. How they all had been shivering uncontrollably.   
  
He appraoched the man in black whose leg began to bounce up and down. Roger who always kept his cool was starting to lose it. Roger's eyes looked far-off and distant, his face scrunched slightly at his forehead from probing his mind so hard. The negiotiater looked at Major Datsun almost hopefully. Major Datsun was at a loss for words. He wanted to ask about Dorothy, but thought better of it.  
  
"Anything on the mansion?" Roger asked softly.  
  
Major Datsun's face changed before Roger's eyes, the man looked saddened even hurt. Datsun turned the other way and Roger realized he either found out something big or it was personal.  
  
"What is it?" Roger insisted.  
  
"I did some digging around and I found that the property belongs to Marie Rowen a very powerful industriulist. She has billions no one knows exactly how she mde so much money but she fiances almost everything in Paradigm. She owns technical instistutes and hospitals, but only has been known to build a few buildings. One was the one that was destroyed a while back and was owned by Eugene Grant."  
  
"Yes that crazy damn fool." Roger said hostilely  
  
"Everything around that incident seems to be clouded from the station. It was all the information we could really find about him. He wasn't rich or powerful it didn't make sense."  
  
"So what of Marie?"  
  
The old officer closed his eyes and opened them again, "Do you remember Sybil Rowen?"  
  
"Oh my God." Roger's face contorted with confusion. He remembered the problem with the beautiful foriegn actress, so they think, another incident that was shrouded in mystery. There were too many questions everything seemed connected with something else that had a dead end, it was like a nightmare they couln't wake up from. "Are they related?"  
  
"The resemblance is uncanny one has blond hair the other has dark hair."  
  
"What does it mean?" Roger brought his hands back up to his head."  
  
Datsun was lost in his own thoughts though. Thought of the beautiful Sybil Rowen her soft hair, icy blue eyes and lips that told him; "I am the one who can grant eternal sleep to an accursed past." What accursed past? What did it all mean?  
  
'Vous êtes si gentil.'   
  
"I think I should take a visit to this Marie Rowen."  
  
Major Datsun snapped out of his reverie and faced Roger to respond to his last comment. "She also built the Paradigm Hall. It was supposed to be something that was sponsered by many people but she basically paid for everything."  
  
"So it seems Alex Rosewater may know more than it seems." Roger concluded.  
  
_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_  
  
Dario tried to block out the screams and curses that flowed from Marie's mouth. She threw a chair against the wall with so much force that all its pieces unhinged and fell to the floor. She threw out her arm breaking in half her bed post and she stomp her foot continuing to scream so loud Dario thought she would damage his sensors. He stopped her from putting a hole in the floor but she put a huge dent in it anyway.  
  
"Can't I ever win!" She shrieked. Marie finally stopped her rampage of destruction and crumbled to her knees. She looked at Dario forlorningly.  
  
"Who's your son?" Dario asked despite the fact he had a good idea who.  
  
"Roger Smith," Marie breathed, "my dead son. Why did I just make myself pretend I never had a son? Maybe if I had refused to believe and fought I might have found out, but I just gave up."  
  
"You gave up because you were hurt so much you, and didn't want to be hurt anymore."  
  
"This changes everything," Marie stated flatly and Dario narrowed his eyes, "I need to build Roger a body."  
  
"But we have Dorothy's done, we have plans ready to carry out. This could jeopordize everything. What about the other mega-duece out there that is undoubtedly piloted by Roger himself."  
  
"I'm his mother I can convince him to join us just like we convinced Dorothy!"  
  
"You don't even know him, just because he's your son doesn't mean he's going to be thrilled about. He'll have more questions than hugs. Are you going to answer them or lie and go around them as you did with Dorothy."  
  
"Dorothy can't handle the truth, and I don't want her to know those things when she goes under for the final process. Lets get it done with and over with. Call Alex Rosewater and tell him the final step shall be completed, and that he should contact the foreigners."  
  
"Of course Marie I always obey." He sounded a bit spiteful when he said it and Marie took it into consideration. "Are you going to tell him that we were trying to kill him at first. Starting with RD, that didn't work, then we had the three dueces so that we could get back the one Roger had, yet that was foiled when we tried to take it over and we found Dorothy instead. So after that we send Angel, why she failed I can't begin to understand. The last attempt was with Dora, and it was foiled yet again."  
  
"Something is seriously wrong with that andriod." Marie said aloud, "She shouldn't have failed it was air tight and when I searched her memory banks they were blank as if the episode with Roger never happened. I'm thinking that after we finish Dorothy's rebirth we just give the frequency's to me so that I can control the dueces." Marie rattled on.  
  
Dario shifted his weight and looked at Marie curiously. A beep on the wall intercom caught both their attention and they both looked at it suddenly. Dario glided across the floor his feet hardly touching the ground as he reached out to press the button. The intercom beeped again and Dario spoke into it.  
  
"Yes, what's up?" the light-haired boy asked trying to conceal his excitement.  
  
"Finished," replied a gruff voice that was Maurisky's.  
  
"OK we'll be down in only a moment." Marie called over Dario's shoulder.  
  
Dario excitedly faced her and stopped pressing the intercom button. Marie smiled stretching out her exquisite lips and a light flicked behind her ice-blue eyes. Dario felt his heart melt and whatever doubts he had merely evaporated.  
  
"It is time for Dorothy's rebirth!" Marie's voice echoed through Dario's ears.  
  
_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_  
  
"Dora." Dorothy tried to get the other andriod's attention but the andriod continued her assault upon the dust in the living room, her feathered duster swooped over everything carefully making sure the dust went to the floor so that she could vacuum it later.  
  
"Marie is coming." Dora simply stated her attention never wavering from her duty.  
  
"Yes she is." Dorothy could hear Dario and Marie coming down the stairs. Marie was barking orders and seemed back to normal once again. She came in the grand living room her hair brushed and no longer snarled was pulled back in a tight ponytail. Signs of fatigue and despair had seemed to have vanished as Dorothy studied Marie who had obvious excitement in her eyes.  
  
"It's time Dorothy!" She said in a low voice. Dorothy stood slowly and began to follow Marie to the lab, but turned in time to see Dora watching her.  
  
As they stepped inside the blindingly bright lab Dorothy unbuttoned her blouse so that her chest could be bare and laid herself down upon a cold hard slate surface. Dorothy's sensors alerted her to the low temperature that was the table but she couldn't 'really' feel it. When her head rested on the table she looked up into Dario's soothing green eyes that stared down at her with empathy.  
  
"Dorothy, you must remain calm through the entire procedure. Marie and I will be trying to transfer your mind to your new shell. Throught the process your brain will have to stay awake and as we place it into your new body we have to avoid you from going into shock. You may feel like you don't have emotions but try to keep them in check anyway. It will be very truamatizing to you when you go into your new body, but you just have to stay calm Okay."  
  
"Yes," Dorothy answered trying to relax herself, if she could because she wasn't sure if she was.  
  
Dorothy's discette hairband appeared and Marie pulled out some strange tools and began to work. After only a couple of seconds Marie pulled out the hairband and motioned to Dario. He lifted a item similiar to Dorothy's headband with a cord attached to it though. He placed it carefully inside of Dorothy's gap and it made a perfect fit. Marie pulled out an electrical saw its razed edges spun in circles and made a subtle yet strong whirring sound.  
  
"You won't feel anything but your sensors are going to alert you to the damage your body is recieving OK." Marie brought it down over her chest.  
  
Marie was right and Dorothy's sensors went beserk. Dorothy had to resist her urge to jerk away. Smoke appeaerd as the saw cut through her exterior and opened her chest. Marie placed in a spreader that would crank her her protective metal skeleton away and began to crank.   
  
"I'm sending messages to block your basic orders or instincts in this situation." Dario explained typing into a computer that connected to her head. And Dorothy felt the strange current of power shifting inside of her.   
  
"There," Marie cut in, "I found the mind, hand me the frequency reading probes."  
  
Dario handed over wires of three different colors red, yellow, and white. At the end of them were these white thin circles similiar to the one that are stuck on to people in the hospital. Marie seemed to attach them to her "mind" but Dorothy couldn't really see. Marie nodded again, and Dario took a breath. Maurisky was next to him preparing Dorothy's new shell for the final transition.   
  
"Dorothy this is the worst part. I'm going to completely shut you down and your mind will be still alive and aware we have to have it that way though. It will be scary and strange yes, but if we put you into a suspended state we wouldn't know if something went wrong and if your mind suddenly stopped functioning correctly. After we place you into your new body and hook it up we'll place you into suspension that way your mind doesn't go into shock from the sudden change. It'll be a slow grueling process and you will come in and out of consciousness periodically so that you can get use to it slowly and more naturally."  
  
"Frequency rate is rising, but brain waves are functioning normally." Marie stated.  
  
"Dorothy stay calm don't be scared. Your mind is a very powerful thing as soon as you feel yourself lose your senses try to lose yourself in a memory or thought."  
  
"Frequency has decreased." Marie sounded like a machine, a real professional.  
  
"Good girl." Dario said soothingly and he began to type commands into the computer. "Now when you go under remember what I told you. You won't have any senses so you can't hear me or talk to me. All we have is your frequency and brains waves to let us know your all right. Ready?" Dario asked.  
  
Dorothy nodded her head slightly and Dario typed in the last command. Dorothy closed her eyes just before it so that way if it wouldn't frighten her if things suddenly went black. It was like being swallowed by a dark abyss of nothing and Dorothy followed Dario's advice. Instead of trying to focus on a memory though Dorothy tried to sink herself into a meditation and fall into herself.  
  
"Alls in green." Marie said with relief.   
  
Dario looked relieved and began to fiddle with Dorothy's circuits to her brain. "How long does the backup support system last again."  
  
"Approximately 12 min. at the most, but not any more I'm afraid it would just be to risky." Marie replied.  
  
"Set the timer I'm cutting the support system right.... now."  
  
Marie started the timer and she helped Dario immediately swiftly moving to remove Dorothy's specialized brain from it's chamber in her chest. She checked the moniter and annouced all was in green a second time. Dario and Marie placed it into Dorothy's new shell caefully and began to work on connecting it to the sensors.  
  
As Dorothy slipped into her meditation she slipped into a realm in her mind she had never been before. Marie hadn't taken to consideration the memories that was blocked about Dorothy's previous past was now open since she wasn't connected to her technical command core that blocked them. Dorothy was assualted by waves of images and memories from the past.  
  
Images of Marie came, images of her father, images of her brother, the dueces and Dario. A memory of being in her room with a large Marie who was pregnant. Marie applied make-up to Dorothy in front of the mirror.  
  
"Your father would kill me if he found out." Marie said in a voice very sweet and melodic. She looked different more vibrant and glowing.  
  
"I'm 18 Marie," said Dorothy her voice was edged with a bit of annoyance, "I can go on a date I can take care of myself."  
  
"Yes, but he'll go nuts if he found out it was Dario." Marie giggled.  
  
"I don't care," Dorothy whined, "I like him and he told me that he liked me too!"  
  
"Of course." Marie chucked as she applied her lipstick.  
  
  
"Marie who's the father? How come you won't say?" Dorothy asked.  
  
"Dorothy you know very well who it is! Just don't say anything to your father because I don't want to get him fired."  
  
"I want to be like you Marie." Dorothy took Marie's hands in hers.  
  
"Why?" Marie inquired.  
  
"Your young, smart, and really pretty!" Dorothy shouted loudly.  
  
It evaporated and then there was her father who stood before a huge face that looked like a person. A duece. It wasn't Big O, they hadn't completed Big O yet. Dorothy came bouncing in looking fresh and pretty. She was dressed up in a yellow dress that came to her ankles and wore a pretty choker and had her hair pulled back from her face with a yellow ribbon. She ran to her father and swung her arms around him.  
  
"Daddy wears mommy?" She asked as he lavished her cheecks with kisses, "Careful you'll smear my make up!"  
  
"I don't know honey, but you look beautiful!" He pushed her away. "Now you behave I know what your planning and your right I've been to protactive."  
  
"Thankyou daddy!" She pecked him on the check. She then proceeded upstairs and went to her mothers room. She knocked on the door. "Mom?"  
  
She entered the room and looked around, it was empty. She proceeded inside anyway. She walked into the room that was elborately decorated with the color of emerald green. The doors to the balcony were opened and the drapes billowed from the wind. She ran to the ledge of the balcony and leaned across it takin gin the summer breeze. She felt something hard slam into her back and Dorothy went reeling forward over the railing screaming.  
  
"Finished with 5 minutes to spare." Dario said proudly.  
  
Marie heard the sound pulse on the moniter change and snapped around. The frequency was going crazy and her brain waves were rising also. "What the hell? Dario she's panicking!"  
  
"Oh no should I slip her the tranquilezers?" Dario asked.  
  
"Wait something is wrong we just can't give them to her without trying to fix it, or finding what's wrong."  
  
"I need to slip them to her if I want to start the new support system! We are running out of time! Besides there is not much we can do!"  
  
"Everything is dropping dramatically! OK give them to her now!"  
  
Dario did so quckly and turned to Marie desperately. "Her frequency is still dropping she is sliding into a coma. We're powerless all we can do is start the system and pray she pulls through."  
  
"No," Dario moaned and buried his head in his hands.  
  
"There may be some good to it. In such a suspended state her mind won't deteriorate or go into life threatening state, this way makes it easier for her to adapt to the new body."  
  
"What went wrong." Dario whispered to himself. What was going on inside Dorothy?  
  
_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_  
  
Yeah whatever *yawn* i'm so tired. Check out my chracter profiles and shrine to the drow attp://www.geocities.com/lia_flowers/liasfanfictionfun.htmeace out!   
Lia_Flowers@hotmail.com 


	5. On The Outside Looking In

Disclaimer: None blah blah blah are mine blah blah blah for the blah blah up. they blah blah blah copryright of blah blah blah BLAH! Thankyou please get to reading.  
  
A/N: yeah ppl your all probably thinking where the hell i'm going with this. to be honest i don't frickin know either. This was just for fun and the farther i got along the more serious it became. *shrug* ah whatever. I'm just a weird person that enjoys writing and reading weird stuff. so lets continue with the very confusing and smooth ramblings of I, Lia Flowers. prepare yourselves once again to be lifted with excitement then dropped on your ass again. Muahahaha! Ok i'm done.  
  
  
Chapter 5: Bleeding From Past Wounds  
  
Is this my fault again? Did I destroy the last strand of hope that was Dorothy? I sit and hope to find my salvation at the bottom of this bottle. As I take a swig I can feel it drown my plaguing memories that gnaw at my soul. The intoxicant numbed my senses and blurred my intellect in which my memories thrived. This isn't the right way out, I thought, but it was the only way out. I no longer look forward to the future, there is only the present for me. I only live in one moment to the next, accepting and even reveling in my emotional turmoil inside me which caused enduring pain. It could all end if I wanted. Just to take my life and let it all come to a halt, but that was too easy. I must sustain it all because it is the punishment that I deserve. When I finally die then just maybe after death I can find my redemption.  
~Sven Maurisky  
  
_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_  
  
Dario leaned against the marble mantel and stared into the fireplace. He was convinced that the fire reflected in his eyes were suited there, it must have resonated with the rage that coursed through him. His eyes were dry and stung annoyingly, but he still didn't blink. Behind him on the soft sofa sat the dark haired angel, Marie staring into the fire also, sharing similiar emotions that assaulted her.  
  
In the corner there was a great mahogany red piano untouched and elegant. A large red ribbon lied upon the smooth polished surface case that was closed over the keys. The stool was pushed underneath it for noone had yet set upon it. A sign was placed on the top of the closed piano and in big bold letters it read:   
  
WE LOVE YOU DOROTHY!  
  
Next to it stood Dora who watched the piano as if she expected it to come to life. The piano seemed to mock them unmercilessly, a very prominant symbol of their failure. Dario's eyes would wonder from the warm fire and graze upon the piano which made his chest tighten. It was the quietest the house had ever been with poeple in it.   
  
Neither Marie or Dario noticed Maurisky in the back of the room amongst the shadows. If Dora noticed she didn't seem to care. He had gotten into the liqour cabinet and drank from a huge bottle of brandy. His eyes were bloodshot red, and he was luggishly sprawled upon a large chair. He looked distant and disturbed as he took another swig from the bottle this time downing more than half of the new bottle of brandy.   
  
Dora who had been staring at the piano so intently moved her eyes to Maurisky. She then continued to look over the whole room her eyes wandering in a circle back to the piano. She started to walk away from it and headed towards the door. No one seemed to care if they even noticed, they all were to consumed with their own self hate or denial.   
  
The pretty andriod stepped into the lab and approached the old dead shell of Dorothy. In it she knew that there was a hundred of nano bytes that laid beneath her core that was connected to her and so many other things. How would Big O be now? They were made to learn and discover to comprehend new things and change their system to adapt. It was artificial intelligence and if only Marie or the researchers had only realized what it could have lead to. Artificial intelligence to machines of great power and destruction.  
  
Dora left the side of the forgotten shell and approached a window to peer at the new Dorothy R. Wayneright who was lost in her mind. Dora wanted to tell Dorothy how much she effected them. Inside her old shell there had been something simailar to a remote control. It wasn't supposed to function like one it had been created so that Dorothy could communicate with the dueces with just a thought. The effect they got was a lot different than what they had expected. Instead of orders that would go to Dora and the others there was an endless stream of thoughts and... emotions. What would Dora and the others have become if they gained so much intelligence without Dorothy's soft nature pulsing to them.  
  
Dora placed her hand upon the glass. Without Dorothy there would be no Paradigm City. How the prototype wanted to tell Dorothy that, but she felt Dorothy's discomfort and disgust towards her. Dorothy was her key to emotions and without her Dora would be a deadly machine without mercy. She would have killed Roger Smith instead of letting herself fall from the ledge, and even though she tried to complete the mission by reaching for him, she was glad she failed.  
  
_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O  
  
Roger was exhausted. He nearly ran off the road twice on the way to the mansion. He gritted his teeth and turned the radio on to the only station that existed in Paradigm City. It played strange music that he didn't like but he turned it up anyway. The screen on his dash-board suddenly flickered and Norman appeared.   
  
"Master Roger?" Norman tried to catch his attention.  
  
Roger continued to grit his teeth and concentrate hardly on the road. Norman sighed and seemed to have shifted his arm. A large high-pitched ring stung Roger's ears and he stomped on his break to be pulled forward then jerked back into his seat. He quickly flicked the radio off and rubbed his ears. He moaned and gave Norman a scowl through the screen. Norman shrugged at him.  
  
"Good thing you wore your seat belt Master Roger." Norman said in his usual stoic laid back way.  
  
"Yeah, good thing." Roger smirked.  
  
"Master Roger I am concerned for you because you haven't had rest for some time yet."  
  
Roger dismissed Norman's concern with a feign wave of his hand. "I'll be fine I can't rest till I get to the bottom of this mess Norman."  
  
"Could you at least update me sir. What time will you be coming back home?" Norman pressed, "At least tell me that much."  
  
"I don't know Norman, I honestly don't know." Roger sighed heavily.  
  
"Where are you headed then?" Norman asked his voice patient as always.  
  
"Rowen Manor," Roger replied.  
  
"Rowen?" Norman seemed taken back but he just seemed to swallow a lump in his throat. "What business do you have there?"  
  
Roger didn't notice the strange edge in Norman's voice to occupied with the road. "Some woman named Marie Rowen that's supposed to be the richest person in Paradigm, more so than Gordon Rosewater."   
  
Norman was silent and seemed to be at a loss of words for the longest time. "Excuse me Master Roger I have things to attend to."  
  
Roger jumped because he had seemingly forgotten Norman's presence on the screen. He looked over to respond but the screen was already dark.  
  
Roger pulled into the driveway of Rowen Manor and came to a halt at the looming iron wrought gate before him. Roger was about to get out of the Griffin to inspect when there came a tep on the window. Roger stared into a face of a middle-aged man with stout shoulders and a grim expression. Judgeing by his dark suit and the walkie-talkie strapped to his belt he was probably hired sercurity.  
  
"What business have you in Rowen Manor?" He asked, his voice very gruff.  
  
"I'm here to see Marie Rowen." Roger was afraid to where this was going to lead. I the man tolf him to go he would straight out say no or find another way in.  
  
"Is she expecting you?"  
  
"No," Roger said softly preparing for him to tell him to take leave.  
  
"Your name sir?"  
  
"Roger Smith."  
  
The man lifted his walkie-talkie to hit mouth and pressed a button. "A man named Roger Smith is here to see Ms. Rowen. What's the status, over."  
  
"Hold on a moment, over." said a voice from the radio. There was a uncomfortable silence hanging as they waited. "Roger Smith, it says hes free to come and go as he pleases, over."  
  
Roger looked more shocked than the guard. "You must be a relative or something uh sir." The man's grim expression changed to a friendly one. "Yeah I thought I saw a resemblance nice to meet you Mr. Smith go on in."  
  
As he said it the gates opened slowly by a mechanical machine by rolling to the sides. Roger drove ahead feeling a bit confused and hungry for answers.  
  
_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O  
  
"Roger Smith is here." Dora informed the two quiet figures standing in the living room.  
  
Marie's heas snapped up and her eyes widened, "Oh no, I shouldn't have put him on the computer list to come freely."  
  
"You did what?" Dario's voice rose a bit from anger.  
  
"He's my son he's welcome anytime." Marie pleaded.  
  
"He doesn't know that. Marie, this is a bit exceeding your limitations, and yes you have limitations. Roger its he's a line that you can't cross! He can't be what you want him to be."  
  
"No your just jealous that if he's my son again you'll be replaced and that I'll love you less. You have been a son to me, but I need my real son! I have to know him!" Marie implored.  
  
"Marie its never bothered you before. You never even noticed. You can't have this, there too many risks. Stop being selfish because you think you have Roger now. You've been acting different ever since you fond out he was your son. Dorothy is in the next room in a coma!"  
  
"I have been acting differently," Marie narrowed her eyes crossly, "so have you! Now that Dorothy is back you see no reason to be with me anymore. Your dear Dorothy!" She accused.  
  
Dario stepped back a step a bit caught off guard at her outburst and what was worse it had a ring of truth in it. He was beginning to become more and more insecure and doubtful of Marie since Dorothy was back. His mouth opened and closed but he couldn't find the words to deny it. Now they seemed like strangers as they stared across the room at eachother.  
  
A chuckle from somewhere in the room caught both their attention. They both saw Sven Maurisky watching them with a lopsided grin on his face. The drunkard man took a swig from a bottle Jack Daniels this time.  
  
"The past hath a way of rrrrrepeating itself don't it. It jus differant is all. Dis scene lookis familiar." he said in slurred speach.  
  
Marie looked horrified at the coment and turned to Dario who looked suddenly like a scared little boy. If that were true then the worse was yet to come.  
  
_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O  
  
Roger knocked upon the huge wooden door. He felt like he was stepping into a place where reality didn't exist and he couldn't understand why he felt like that though. No one answered after long pause so Roger knocked again harder and more persistant. As his fist came down to strike the door a fourth time it abruptly swung open and Roger felt his knuckles belt someone's forehead. Before him stood a face that was too famaliar.   
  
Dario gave Roger an annoyed look but didn't flinch. "Roger Smith what a pleasant suprise." The young man said but his voice held a edge of sarcasm. "Do come in." Dario stepped aside for Roger to enter.  
  
Roger hesitated and before he could utter a word Dario spoke again, "Here to see Dorothy I presume?"  
  
"Dorothy?" Roger repeated looking alert suddenly. Roger came in then walking briskly into the foyer. His eyes seemed to frantically scan the area but he didn't know where to look next. "She's in here." said a soft feminine voice.  
  
Roger turned to see a set of twin doors open a crack and soft light flickering. A fireplace. He stode into the lush room his shoes sinking into the carpet. By the fireplace stood the woman he recognized to be Beck's wife. He stopped and stared at her for a long moment at a loss of words. He couldn't really explain the strange affect the woman had on him. She had the same sad look he had saw when he first met her.  
  
"Your looking for Dorothy I presume." Marie said in a wispy voice.  
  
"Where is she? That boy told me that she was here."   
  
"I am over here." said a mechanical voice, "If you bother to look around you might actually see me."  
  
Roger looked to see the android seated at a grand piano her hands tucked on her lap staring at him. He wanted to cry out and run over to her. He wanted to hug her and let her know how woried he had been. He was refrained to himself though and just returned Dorothy's stare. Marie sat on the sofa and motioned for him to seat himself in a chair closer to the fireplace facing the piano.   
  
Dora wanted to hug and punch Roger at the same time. He didn't run to her like she wanted yet she couldn't deny the fact that there was a strange instinct that let mad eher realized she missed him.... or was it Dorothy's. She watched as Roger took a seat next to Marie obviously entranced by her beauty and mysterious yet alluring aura. She thought to herself if he only knew she was his mother.   
  
Roger glanced at Dorothy in the corner studying him intently. He wondered if she was really Dorothy or was she another fake. He wondered what thoughts went on inside her mechanical head. He turned back to Marie, and he knew he had to demand answers from her. Why is Dorothy here? Aren't you Beck's wife? Who is that guy that answered the door? Who are you? Who? What? When? Where? How? Why? He didn't know which one he wanted to ask first.  
  
"You must have a thousand questions." Marie said like she read his thoughts.   
  
"Yes, I..." Roger was caught off by a large thumping noise from the back of the room. He turned to se a drunken Maurisky coming towards him stumbling over his own feet and knocking things down.  
  
"Ah, negoatiator," he mumbled loudly, "Jus tha guy I've been wantin' ta see. Did ya know Marie is hot. *hiccup*" He practically fell into the couch they were sitting in. "Don trus her tho she be eeeevil. She look like a angel but inside," He waved his arms about his if he were trying push his hands into his chest. "inside she be dis black see." Maurisky ended covering Roger's eyes with his hands.  
  
Roger knocked them away in disgust. Maurisky looked at the false Dorothy and reached out for her. "Dear, dear Dorothy. You not mad wit me." He fell forward on his knees and hugged Dorothy around the waist. She just lifted her arms seemingly uncertain about her course of action. By this time Dario came into the room and tryed to pry Maurisky from her. Maurisky began to sob and hugged her tighter.  
  
"Maurisky," Dora said and he looked up at her, "I know I don't hate you. You need to rest now."  
  
Maurisky just stared at her and let Dario carry him away. When they were gone there was a uncomforatable silence. Roger stared at Dora without a doubt in his mind that she was Dorothy. He stod up and placed his hand on one of her hard shoulders.  
  
"I was never going to stop looking for you. I'm glad to see your OK." He said softly.  
  
Dorothy couldn't find any words to say she looked up at him and placed a false smile on her face. One so small it just seemed her the edges of her lips slightly curved. Roger saw it though and his eye's widened in suprise and his mouth slightly went ajar.   
  
"Mr. Smith I would implore you to get some rest here and we will answer your questions later." Marie's melodic voice sweetly rang behind him. He nodded.  
  
"That sounds like the most wonderful thing I have ever heard." Roger complied.  
  
"Great, Dorothy will show you to one the guestrooms, but you can call make a few calls to your home to get things straightened out etc.  
  
_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_  
  
"She killed him. She really killed him." Angel muttered and glanced to Alex who sat callously behind his desk with his hands clasped in front of him.  
  
"You act like your surprised about it I told you she would. There was always much hat between those two. If it had been the other way around he would have killed her."  
  
"No he wouldn't he loved Marie like all the rest of those fools!" She snapped.  
  
"Still jealous of her it seems after so long." Alex smirked. "Admit you were like Dorothy youlooked up to her and wanted to be like her. Your just torn between hate and love you lost little girl."  
  
"I'm not little I'm quite old, but Dorothy was always the one that worshipped Marie not I."  
  
"You hated Dorothy because she had Dario and was everyone's favorite."  
  
Angel rubbed her forehead, "I don't know, my memories aren't fully restored yet only images and fleeting moments. I thought Dario said the drug would restore all my memories."  
  
"Sister don't rush into the past it will come to you slowly and in time. I warned you about those memories." Alex lowered his voice. "You might find a completely different person."  
  
Angel looked stunned by his comment. She knew he knew more than he let own, but he wouldn't tell her what it was. She also sensed that Dario held a resentment towards her and she wasn't sure why. It had to do with the past too she knew. She could handle it she knew she could. She was tired of her brother's warings and had to know the truth herself.  
  
"What the hell are we waiting here for anyways?" Angel asked.  
  
"We're waitng for Marie's word to move. She was supposed to call when the mission was a success."  
  
Angel twirled a long blonde lock around her finger lost in the fleeting images she caught here and there. "Dorothy was my bestfriend," she said suddenly.  
  
"At the time you two were at the same age." Alex offered.  
  
Another image of her and Dorothy on top of a stairway.  
  
'Look,' said a younger version of herself, 'isn't he gorgeous.'  
  
They looked over the edge of the stairway at Dario who stood there looking around the huge mansion his innocent young face filled with awe. Their giggles caught his attention and he looked their direction. He smiled and winked at them. Angel felt her face grow hot staring into his beautiful smile and sprakling eyes. He's looking at me! she thought excitedly. His eyes shifted slightly though and his smile seemed to melt and his jaw came became slightly ajar making him even cuter in a chidlish way.   
  
Angel's smile's stopped and she followed his gaze next to her where Dorothy stood with a soft smile on her lips returning his stare. Angel felt like someone slapped her and stood there like an outsider trying to look in.  
  
Angel snapped out of the reverie. What did it mean? Everyone was so inncoent then. What happened to all that innocence.  
  
_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_  
  
Marie slipped back into her lab coat. As Dario stepped into the room he looked distraught. She applied on her gloves and dipped them in disinfecting rubbing alcohol.  
  
"Dario I don't know why I didn't notice before, or think of it. Dorothy has fallen inside her own mind is trapped by her tremendous memories. She's fine mentally and physically but emotionally she is overwhelmed. The thought came to me when all these things began to happen, or when Roger arrived I should say."  
  
"What are you going to do." Dario asked unsurely.  
  
"Sorta of the samething we didi in her old body. Block out her memories." Marie stated in a matter-of-factly way.  
  
"You make it sound so easy." Dario winced with anger.  
  
"Because it is." Marie snapped. "As Dorothy is seeing to Roger and he takes a nap we'll do the surgery right under his nose."  
  
Dario smirked a bit but went to apply his lab coat.  
  
_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_  
  
Norman paced about the kitchen. He looked very stressed and ran his hand through the hair he just had left. Marie Rowen? She was still alive? He hadn't heard or said that name in over forty years. She was still alive? Was she changed? Norman didn't know if his old body could take it. Just as he sat down the phine rang.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Norman its me Roger and I'm at Rowen Manor. They have invited me to stay a night in one of their rooms, and since you know I haven't really slept in about 2 days I have accepted."  
  
"Are you sure that is wise Master Roger?"  
  
"Dorothy is here and seems to be fine, and I'm sure she is the Dorothy. Though I'm a bit suspicious of this young man named Dario whom most know as D. I'll get back to you when I can alright Norman."  
  
"Yes Master Roger." Norman said a bit sadly, but Roger was too tired to notice.  
  
_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_  
  
Alex Rosewater stood outside Angel's office listening to her sobs. He knew the drug had taken full affect and his father's successed attempt to block out Angel's horrid past was gone. She was paying for her hate and revenge in the worst way. He wondered if she would be the same Angel he knew today or the Angel who he knew when he was a young. He'd find out if she ever came out. If she did.  
  
_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_  
  
Major Datsun stared at a picture of a beautiful blonde woman with shocking blue eyes, and studied the picture of Marie who's resemblance to her was almost identical if it weren't for her dark ebony black hair. They shared the same last name and it was evident that they were related. Yet why did Sybil Rowen try to blow up Paradigm City and what was her connection to him?  
  
He remembered the strange dream he had of her in that movie over and over. He killed her. He killed Sybil Rowen and her last words had been "Vous êtes si gentil." She was a dictator in Paradigm an anti-goverment campaign. She had also said to him "I am the one who can grant eternal sleep to an accursed past." What did she mean? What accursed path?   
  
He scanned over the few records of Marie's association with Paradigm Hall the only form of Government known in Paradigm ran by Alex Rosewater. Then he looked at his case of Gordon Rosewater who was killed by mysterious circumstances. A apparent nobody who grew tomatoes. Nothing is as it seems, Datsun thought to himself.  
  
_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_  
  
Roger laid himself on the huge comfortable bed. Breathing in the smell of the fresh linen and the soft sent of jasmine in the room. The room was luxurious like the whole house and Roger couldn't help thinking when he closed his eyes that this was a piece of heaven.   
  
_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_  
  
Dora stood inside Dorothy's room and walked to the balcony to look at the moon. Thoughts of what the future would bring and if this could be hell on earth. She missed the feeling of Dorothy being with her all the time. She felt unwhole and unworthy to live. She wanted to jump off the balcony head first damaging her network beyond repair. Why did they have to make her skeleton so strong though. She decided that she would make her time worth while.  
  
_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_  
  
Marie stepped out of the lab leaving Dario with a recopering Dorothy. She picked up the phone and called Alex Rosewater. The operation had been a success. Dora no longered mattered since she had what she wanted and thought of giving the andriod over to Roger.  
  
"Hello? Marie?"  
  
"Yes, I have good news." Marie said slyly.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Your a proud father."  
  
"Really? You shouldn't have. What exactly is going on?"  
  
"Come and pick up your lost daughter and take her from Paradigm. You know where to go. Bring along that foolish sister of yours also. We don't need her here if she loses her mind and blabbers to much to someone."  
  
"Ok Marie I have a feeling where this is leading." Alex in a very gruff voice.  
  
"Oh do you? This worked out more pleasantly than I thought."  
  
_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_  
  
An hour later Alex stepped from a large jet boat onto the dock behind Rowen Manor. Marie approached him two figures close behind her. She smiled widely and stepped aside to reveal Dario clutching a girl whose red hair fell over her face and she was slumped against him.  
  
"Mr. Rosewater your daughter Selene seems to be suffering from a slight case of amnesia. Why don't you and her soon to be son in law take her home."  
  
The girl looked up her deep cerculean blue eye's looking lost and pleading, "Father?"  
  
Alex stood there takin back for a moment then he wanted to applaude Marie for her genius. "Yes dear lets go home." he said offering his hand.  
  
Selene smiled and reached out to him. No one felt guilty because it waslike giving Dorothy a new identity and clean slate to start from. She didn't have to worry about looking over her shoulder anymore.  
  
_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_BIG_O_  
  
The End   
  
A/N: No I'm playin its not over LOL!  
How you like, was that twisted enough for you! Could you predict that? I hope not I didn't even see it coming till I got there then I was like whoa cool! What is going to happen next! Oh wait... I'm writing it. Damnit! Be sure to check out my site all, later! 


End file.
